Sharing the grief
by pennyreth87
Summary: An AU missing moment from the 5th book. Ginny helps Harry come to terms with Sirius ldeath and the knowledge of the prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Sharing the grief

**A/N: This story takes place after the Battle at the DoM in book 5. It's a bit AU and contains mild language and sexual situations. You are warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny closed the door of the hospital wing and felt her stomach growl in hunger. She checked her watch and saw that lunch had already been served. She made her way to the Great Hall and pushed open the doors. After a quick scan of the Gryffindor table, she sat across from Neville. "Hey Neville, how are you?" She asked, while she loaded her plate with all the delicious food.

"Fine Ginny, how about you" Neville replied.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I guess," she answered.

"Any news of Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked concerned.

"They are not awake yet. But Madame Pomfrey expects them to make a full recovery… It will take a little longer for Hermione, but no permanent damage is done." She visibly winced. "Where is Harry?" she asked after a while.

"Up in the dormitory. I don't think that he's left it since he returned at dawn."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, he has drawn his curtains around his bed. He's quite sad, and more than a bit depressed. If I were him, I would feel the same I guess," Neville answered, frowning.

"Does he blame himself for what happened to Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously. It was very Harry-like behavior for him to feel guilty for the whole fiasco at the Ministry.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Ginny asked, her interest peaking.

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius Black at the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny's fork fell from her hand and she stood up forcefully knocking her chair on the floor. "No", she whispered.

Neville nodded his head slowly.

"No", she repeated. "Tell me that it's not true!"

"I'm sorry Ginny. I guess you knew him?"

Ginny nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. "He was… oh God! He was Harry's godfather and a… a good friend!" she sobbed. A hand rested on her arm and she turned abruptly.

"Professor Lupin!" She shrieked and threw her arms around the older man. "I'm so sorry Remus, so sorry!" she cried. Remus was holding Ginny as if his life depended on it and had closed his eyes tightly to prevent the tears that burned in the back of his eyes from leaking. The Hall had grown silent, watching the grieving pair.

"Oh Ginny…" Remus breathed and released her.

"How did it happen?" she asked, wiping her face.

"We were fighting in the Death Chamber," Remus said wiping his own eyes. "There's a gate there. A gate with a veil, you know it?" Ginny nodded.

"It is a gate to the Other Side. No coming back. Bellatrix sent a stunner to Sirius and… and he fell through the veil…", Remus covered his face with his hands.

"Merlin," Ginny whispered. "And Harry? Where was Harry when… when it happened?"

"He was there Ginny. He saw it happen. I will never forget his screams. I used every bit of my strength to hold him back. He wanted to follow Sirius." Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Bellatrix was laughing madly and praising herself before leaving…"

"And?"

"Harry broke free. He followed her. I don't know what happened next. Only that Dumbledore followed him."

"Was she caught?" Remus looked at her sadly. "Answer me damn it! Was she caught?" Ginny shrieked.

"No Ginny. She managed to escape. Voldemort arrived in time and saved her neck."

"Voldemort?" Ginny cried incredulously. "That bloody bastard dared to show his ugly snake face in the Ministry?" Remus nodded. "And…?"

"I know nothing more Ginny."

"He didn't do anything to Harry, did he?"

"I don't know Ginny. I'm sorry, I really don't know anything more."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Finally she set her jaw. "I'm going to find Harry. He needs someone to be there for and with him. He can't be alone," she said.

Remus nodded. And with a last hug to her former professor, Ginny sprinted out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry was sitting in his bed alone. After his conversation with Dumbledore in the early hours of the morning, he took a long shower, put on a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers and threw himself in his bed, drawing the curtains around it. He didn't sleep. No, sleep couldn't take him after the events of the previous day. He wasn't hungry either, although it was more than 24 hours since he last ate. He had his wand lit and he was just sitting there with his knees drawn to his chest, lost in his thoughts. He was dimly aware of the door cracking open and closed.

"Harry?" A female voice was heard and Harry raised his head to face the eyes of Ginny Weasley peeking through his curtains.

"Hey Gin", he croaked. He cleared his throat to regain his voice and added, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry", she answered climbing on the bed and putting some privacy charms around it. "The question is, how are you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "I've been better", was his answer.

"Come on Harry. You don't have to put up a brave face. It's me. You can tell me everything."

Harry didn't quite know how it happened, but he found himself talking to Ginny, telling her his deepest thoughts. The words were spilling from his mouth, and he was unable to stop them.

"Oh Ginny, it hurts so much…" Harry cried without bothering to wipe his tear-stained face and Ginny's heart broke. She drew him to herself, hugging him tightly.

"Let it out Harry, let it all out," she whispered, caressing his hair and Harry cried. For the first time since he came to terms with Sirius death, he finally let himself weep. Ginny never let him from her arms, whispering soothing words to his ear and Harry clung to her desperately. He sniffed one last time and raised his head to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy and his lips swollen.

"Thanks Gin," he muttered.

"Anytime Harry," she smiled, but sobered instantly. "Remus told me that Voldemort actually came into the Ministry. What happened Harry?" She asked cautiously.

Harry drew a deep breath and told her everything that happened since Sirius' fall and the events in the Atrium. Ginny covered her mouth when Harry reached the part of Voldemort's possession.

"… and it hurt Ginny. It hurt a lot. I don't know why, but surely Cruciatus feels better. It hurt like hell…"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "When I was possessed by Voldemort, I had great blank gaps in my memory, but it never hurt. I think it wasn't your pain you felt Harry." Harry looked at her confused. "I think", Ginny continued, "that you felt Voldemort's pain. For someone who hadn't known, in his whole life, what love is, it must have hurt him, it must have burnt him, like when you touched Quirell. Since you could sense his emotions throughout the year, I believe that this is what happened, when he tried to possess you last night."

Harry was starring at her with a clear look of admiration in his face. "Wow, Gin. I believe you're right. That's probably what happened!" This time he reached for her.

"There is something more though." He drew back and looked her straight in the eye. "I heard the prophecy."

"What did it say?"

Harry recounted what he heard in Dumbledore's office.

"And Trelawny made it?" Harry nodded. "Well it seems that the old fraud really does have occasional flashes of divination." Harry smiled faintly. "You smiled!" Ginny said triumphantly and Harry couldn't contain his laughter any more. Ginny followed his example. When they stopped to catch their breath, Ginny spoke.

"Well, it's nothing new to us, huh?" She asked. Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, he marked you when you were a baby and he hasn't stopped hunting you ever since. And this will not stop, until one of you drops dead by the hand of the other. But it doesn't mean that you will be the dead one. Until now, you've always won your battles against him. No! Listen to me!" she said when Harry made an attempt to interrupt. "You caused him pain last night Harry, because you can feel love. Dumbledore was right. Love is the power the Dark Lord knows not. And that's where you will hit him!" she concluded fiercely.

"You always know what to say, don't you Gin?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I always tell the truth Harry", she said with a wink.

At that moment Harry's stomach growled. "And of course you cannot defeat Voldemort, if you starve to death." Ginny said and they both burst out laughing.

"Dobby!" She called and the house elf appeared with a crack.

"Miss Wheezy called Dobby?" He asked with a bow.

"Yes Dobby. Could you please bring something for Harry and me to eat?"

"Yes miss", Dobby said and with a snap of his fingers he was gone. Before Harry could blink, Dobby was back carrying a tray loaded with food, butterbeer and treacle-tart.

"Thank you Dobby", he said to the elf and Dobby bowed one last time and left. Harry and Ginny immediately picked up their forks and dug in hungrily. When they finished, darkness had fallen and they both settled on the pillows sighing contently.

"Thank you Ginny," Harry said kissing the top of Ginny's head before he fell asleep.

"Anytime Harry," she muttered smiling before sleep took her as well.

**A/N: So what do you think? Next chapter comes soon! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharing the grief**

**A/N: This story takes place after the Battle at the DoM in book 5. It's a bit AU and contains mild language and sexual situations. You are warned!**

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta "birkiguy"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

Ginny woke up with something hard poking her back. She moved slightly and she heard a moan behind her. "What the hell", she thought. She opened her eyes and found a hand cupping her left breast. She turned around slowly and the body behind her turned as well. She reached for her wand and lit it. Ginny then recognized the face of Harry Potter, and the memory of the previous day came back to her. She sneaked a glance at Harry's lower body and was surprised at the obvious tent in his boxers. With a wicked smile, she reached a hand back and cupped him. Harry moaned deeply in his sleep. She started massaging him and he moaned again, unconsciously jerking his hips. His eyes slowly opened and his mouth formed a perfect O, when he saw Ginny's smiling face and her busy hands. His eyes closed at their own accord and a moment later he let out a throaty moan as he came. Ginny took her wand, cleaned up and set a new silencing charm at the curtains.

Harry opened his eyes to find her lying on her side facing him with that wicked smile still on her lips. "I thought it was dream…" he whispered.

"I can assure you that it is not a dream, it's very much true," she replied.

"Ginny…" He leaned down and kissed her lightly at first but soon it turned passionate. Ginny moved on top of Harry and helped him remove his t-shirt. Her lips found his throat and he growled. When her mouth closed around a nipple, he let out a strangled cry and bucked his hips. Ginny felt for a second time his growing excitement and continued her work on Harry's chest. She sucked the other nipple, while her hands were softly caressing his sides. She moved lower and placed feather-light kisses at his abdomen. He was startled when she dipped her tongue in his belly button. She raised her head and met Harry's eyes, while she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and started lowering them. Harry raised his hips in the air to help her and then he was bare before her hungry gaze. She looked at him appreciatively and slowly touched him. Harry fought hard to watch her. His eyes widened in surprise when she lowered her head and started kissing his shaft. Her tongue licked his length and her hand was playing with his balls. And then Harry forgot everything, even his own name. Ginny engulfed him in her hot, wet and so wonderful mouth. He watched her taking him deep in her mouth while she tried to steady his unconsciously bucking hips.

"Gin… stop... I'm gonna…" he tried to warn her, but Ginny had none of this. She continued sucking him, until Harry came hard, screaming her name.

Ginny crawled like a cat and lied down. Harry turned and kissed her passionately. When he broke away, he smirked. "Two words…" he said. "Your turn."

With trembling hands he took off her t-shirt and skirt. With her help, he unhooked her bra and it fell from her shoulders. "Beautiful" he murmured softly and kissed her. His hands cupped her bare breasts, with his thumbs causing her nipples to harden. His mouth followed his hands and it was Ginny's turn to moan when he sucked on her breasts. Like Ginny had done before, Harry kissed her stomach and placed his hands at the waistband of her knickers. He looked at her and she nodded her approval. He lowered them down her long legs and raised them to his face, smelling her arousal. When he looked back down at her, she was blushing. A trembling hand cupped her coppery curls and her mouth opened in awe. He leaned down, kissed her and whispered in her ear. "Show me."

Her hand found his and led him to her mysterious folds to find her wet. He dipped a finger in her center and she moaned.

"So wet." He said.

"For you. Only." She answered.

His thumb found her clit and she writhed under his touch. With boldness he didn't know he possessed, he lowered his head at her mound. His tongue touched her in the places where his fingers were only moments before.

Ginny was making incoherent noises and was pushing his head against her.

"More," she panted, and Harry put his fingers to work again. With the double ministrations from hand and mouth, Ginny came in a violent orgasm and with his name falling from her lips. Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat and kissed her letting her taste herself in his mouth. Her eyes were heavy with sleep.

"I love you" she whispered before she could stop herself.

"I love you, too, Gin" Harry said before drawing her in his arms and going back to sleep.

**A/N: So, this is it! I wait for your reviews!**


End file.
